gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nose Collection
Have you ever wanted to collect something? User:Edgar Wildrat asked that to himself and realized..... I WILL COLLECT NOSES! Feel free to add your own. Make sure to say whos nose it is though! -speaks like Willy Wonka- Before you see my beatiful creations I must go over some rules: No testing (Ya um not possible) No telling (DONT STEAL MY IDEAS PLS :P) No Tasting (You need help with Mental Health if you break that rule!) The Noses We apologize for the last picture being deleted by unknown admin(s) Nose7.PNG|The First Female Nose in our collection! Keira Kinovers nose! (she will be receiving a Userbox) Nose6.PNG|Edgar Wildrats Nose Nose5.PNG|Zekes nose!!! Nose4.PNG|The tattooed nose of wiki admin, bator.hos! Nose3.PNG|The Host of The Light's Nose! Bill Plunderbones!!! Nose2.PNG|The Nose of... Lawrence Daggerpaine!!!! Nose.PNG|We all know whos nose this is... Samuel Redbeard nose9.PNG|Our ''Oldfriend.. Johnny Goldtimbers's nose!!! nose10.PNG|This nose you may have seen in movies.. Bart Guneagles nose!!! tinienose.PNG|Lee Knite's Nose GarlandNose.PNG|The Nose of Jeremiah Garland halenose.PNG|The nose of Hallie/Hale TRdr nose.PNG|Trdr of the Undead gave me some noses too! tigernose.PNG|The nose of "Tiger Claw" nose11.PNG|Skull X Was really weirded out but I took a pic of his nose anyway:P Nose.jpg|Another admin's fine nose, Stpehen the Green! gotit.PNG|MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA I GOT MATTHEW BLASTSHOTS NOSE!!!!!!! RobNose.PNG|The Nose of Robert Shipstealer, Prince of Spain! dentface.PNG|The Very First Front View of A Nose, Johnny Sea Slasher!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! capleonnose.PNG|AT LAST! CAPTAIN LEONS NOSE MUAHAHAHAHAHA Kats nose.jpg|Another great and admin nose, Kat Bluebonnet! meganose.PNG|Mega2098 tried to run but I got it anyway MUAHAHAHAH! Matnose.PNG|The Nose of Matthew O'malley!!! We all know this guy!!!!!! richardnose.PNG|Another Admins Nose.. Richard Goldvane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! beardnose.PNG|The Wonderastically Great Nose of Blackbeard the BEARDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIDE YOUR GOAT AND NAIL YOUR DOORS SHUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cadet nose.jpg|Cadet's nose, He doesn't know I took it! Remy Nose.jpg|Remy's nose, he knows I took it! He's EITC! Jim Bloodsilver nose.jpg|Jim Bloodsilver's nose, He didn't want his weird goatee in the picture. martinnose.PNG|James O'martin's nose.. Aye.... His name be James.. Arg shadownose.PNG|The Great Captain Shadow11's nose! Admin of the Wiki!!! hunternose.PNG|Bounty Hunter Bill's Nose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! willnose.PNG|MY SONS NOSE!!! (William Yellowbones) anotheradminose.PNG|MUAHAHAHAH NO JZFREDSKINS YOU CANNOT HIDE!!!! crookednose.PNG|Oh.... The greatne- -bursts into tears of joy- I GOT IT -cries his brain out- screenshot_2011-06-16_22-17-36.jpg|THE NOSE OF JACK REDSILVER!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! n11212121.PNG|The Baby Blue Nose of... Tama63... ANOTHER ADMIN FALLS VICTIM MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I'm kdding I asked him :D ifernose.PNG|THE NOSE OF GREAT INFERNO LEADER:NED YELLOWBEARD!!! -cries tears of joy- hannah nose.PNG|The Nose of Hannah Bluefeather.... So Blue... And Feathery....I'm allergic to feathers... Or is it basil? Idk, Whatever.... I'll find out right before I pass out from being near feathers/basil. File:John_Breasly's_nose!.jpg|We finally got it, John Breasly's nose!!! Lawsnose.PNG|Laws nose. Don't question The white space, in fact there is no white spot! Thats slightly not white ish.......... idk why there is a white spot but I cna't take another pic of it so sorry folks! lightofdestruction.PNG|The Light of Destructions Nose Donnose.PNG|Don Robs nose hermit nose.PNG|The Lost nose of Hermit lordlawnose.PNG|Lord Lawwy Dagger, I got your nose MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Cherienose.png|Cherie fought until the death, in the end The Nose Collectors won with their superior spy network. This nose is a symbol that The Nose Collectors are invincible gotyanose.PNG|Hippies Nose has been found! HUZAAH! -does a dance with a random citizen- It took exactly 11 minutes and 16 seconds! chippy nose.PNG|The Nose of Franny Chippyhawkhawk cur nose.PNG|CURYCOO NOSE IS MINE WOOT YA -fist pump- YEEHAW HUZAAH UH HUH OH YA WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO screenshot_2011-08-08_11-30-41.jpg|Happy Birthday Edgar its Senor Roberto De Muerte's Nose JASON NOSE!.png|Jason Yelloweagle's nose BlackBuck's Nose.png|Black Buccaneer's Nose! Thatch roberts nose.png|THE GAME MASTER OF....... THATCH ROBERTS MUAHAHAHA Snap00001.jpg|THE NOSE OF MR BIG NOSE! Jack Sparrow.JPG|One of the Most Amazing Noses. JACK SPARROW'S NOSE! screenshot_2011-08-09_14-57-35.JPG|EDGAR'S SISTERS NOSE. EMILY MCSTEEL!!!!! screenshot_2011-08-09_14-56-47.JPG|THE MUSTACHED NOSE OF EDWARD DAGGERHAWK! screenshot_2011-08-09_14-56-24.JPG|THE NOSE OF THE NOOB OF JOHN BREASLY. NICHOLAS DE SALISBURY!!!!!! MUAHAHA Screen shot 2011-08-10 at 10.37.05 AM.png |Well what can I say? Even noses need hats.... JACK_PISTOL_NOSE!.jpg|JACK PISTOL NOSE! File:Screen shot 2012-03-17 at 2.30.56 PM.png|Davy Gunfish fought until the end, but alas, our superior spy network resulted in his long-coveted nose. File:Screen shot 2012-03-17 at 2.41.56 PM.png|The nose of Richard Sternsilver! File:Screen shot 2012-03-17 at 2.39.12 PM.png|James Swordwrecker! File:Screen shot 2012-03-17 at 2.46.24 PM.png|Sven Daggersteel's nose! File:Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 11.18.16 PM.png|The lost nose of Cortez! File:Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 12.12.09 AM.png|Isaiah believed he was safe, but seconds after his proclamation of invincibility, his nose was taken! Albert Nose.jpg|The Nose of Albert Sparks! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Midnight Nose.jpg|The nose of "Kate" Midnight or something else Bob Moon.jpg|Bobby Moons OTHER NOSE Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 10.13.37 AM.jpg|Jason Blademorgans Nose Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 10.14.33 AM.jpg|Matts (BohemianKings) Nose! Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 10.19.16 AM.jpg|Captain Leons nose, apparently hes back, CULTURE SHOCK! jade'snose.PNG|It's....Jade Heartkidd's nose! It looks so...sinister O_O MUAHAHAHA! How it all started Edgar Wildrat saw Zeke. HE was shaven and wore no hat and Edgar noticed his curved nose. AND SO IT BEGAN!!! The Most Wanted Noses #Captian Leon's nose #Ned Yellowbeard's nose #A crooked nose #Every Admins Nose. Missing:Kat,Cur,Shade,Shadow (YOU CANNOT RUN!!!!),Jzfredskins,Goldvane, Tama John Breasly, Jack Pistol,GenLawrence,etc #Hippie of The Paradox #Senor De Muerte aka Samuel Redbeards o_o # The Nose Collectors Prince Edgar Wildrat of England ~ Founder/Leader Stpehen ~ Founder Tama63 ~ Member The Hermit ~ Member Cherie ~ Member Georgie Pordgie ~ Member Want to join? Just ask! We the Nose Collectors would appreciate it if someone made two userboxes: One saying This User Collects Noses! Another saying This User's Nose is in the Nose Collection! Our Official Video thumb|300px|right|The Nose Collection Official Video Our Quote ''"BOO QOUTES!" Some Reactions Well, I don't really tell everyone I collected there nose but: reaction.PNG|Ya um... Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Groups Category:Photo Galleries